prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving Day is a national holiday celebrated primarily in the United States and Canada as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year. Several other places around the world observe similar celebrations. It is celebrated on the fourth Thursday of November in the United States and on the second Monday of October in Canada. Thanksgiving has its historical roots in religious and cultural traditions, and has long been celebrated in a secular manner as well. In Wrestling Similar to other holidays like Halloween, many wrestling promotions organize special holiday-themed shows, photo shoots, and merchandise around this holiday. In fact, one of the biggest pay-per-views of the year, the annual Survivor Series is traditionally Thanksgiving themed. Gallery 1987= SS87.1.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.2.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.3.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.4.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.5.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.6.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.7.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.8.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.9.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.12.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.13.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.15.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.10.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 SS87.11.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 |-| 2008= Bella Twins 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Bella Twins 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Brie Bella 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Brie Bella 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Candice Michelle 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Candice Michelle Melina 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Jillian 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Jillian 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Kelly Kelly 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Layla 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Layla 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Maria 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Maria 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Maryse 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Maryse 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Melina 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Melina 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Michelle McCool 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Michelle McCool 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Mickie James 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Mickie James 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Natalya 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Natalya 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot Nikki Bella 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot.jpg|Nikki Bella 2008 Diva Turkey Shoot |-| 2012= Alicia Fox Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Alicia Fox Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Angela Fong Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Angela Fong Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Bella Twins Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Bella Twins Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Beth Phoenix Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Beth Phoenix Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Brie Bella Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Brie Bella Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Candace Michelle Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Candice Michelle Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Eve Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Eve Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Gail Kim Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Jillian Hall Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Jillian Hall Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Kelly Kelly Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Kelly Kelly Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Layla Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Layla Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Maryse Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Maryse Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Maria Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Maria Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Melina Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Melina Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Michelle McCool Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Michelle McCool Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Natalya Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Natalya Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Nikki Bella Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Nikki Bella Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Rosa Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Rosa Mendes Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Tiffany Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Tiffany Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Victoria Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot.jpg|Victoria Thanksgiving 2012 WWE Shoot Trivia *CM Punk was the grand marshal of the 2008 McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade in Chicago. External links * on Wikipedia Category:Holidays